


Settling Differences

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Biting, Bottom!Zarkon, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, M/M, Omega!Zarkon, Oral Sex, Scratching, Xenophilia, blowjob, double fish dick, pre war, sex in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There are less violent ways to get past each others long violent history.





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo so this is a two parter fic for a crack pairing I’ve come to adore over time, I had fun writing these two fics on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> As for the ABO stuff, it only applies to the Galra side for the time being. Any questions, IM me or send an ask on my tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

You’re not bad looking you know….for a Galra.”

  
Zarkon frowned and cracked open an eye from his spot across from his aquatic companion. His ears lower a bit as he lowers down into the water with his eyes narrowed at the other, huffing bubbles out.

  
The leader of Nalquod was smirking at him and he even winked a little at him resting his cheek on his hand and tilting his head.

  
It made Zarkon huff, bubbles of air escaping him “I don’t know whether to feel flattered or insulted.”

  
It was no secret there was bad blood between the two planets that went back a century or two. When Alfor had suggested spending time with Blaytz, he’d been reluctant. Mostly out of discomfort and slight suspicion.

  
But he wanted this alliance to work. He really needed to work…

  
Which why their now on the private springs of Daibazaal in warm water a couple feet across from each other…naked.

  
“….Are you saying Galra are bad looking?”

  
“Eh? Oh no no I meant that as a compliment!” Blaytz laughed a little nervously, “I swear.”

  
Zarkon raised a brow at him, a small part of him wanting to call bullshit….but he held his tongue and simply sighed.  
“Really….you are very good looking.”

  
Zarkon looked up when his guest waded over to him. Now the water was high enough to cover up to the chin if you’re sitting and are Blaytz’s height. Blaytz hummed as he was now closer and in front of him.

  
“Are you trying to butter me up?” Zarkon tilted his head curiously.

  
Blaytz chuckled and he gave his signature smirk “Nah, Just giving out facts is all…” he moved to sit beside him smiling still “You know….Alfor really wants to see you and me get along you know?”

  
The emperor sighed, not noticing how close he was a moment, “Yes…yes I know…”

  
“And well, I want us to get along too.”

  
He froze up a bit when an arm wraps around his shoulders and the nalquodian moves closer to him. Zarkon lowered his ears half way but didn’t move away.

  
“And….how would you propose that, hmm?” He turned to look at him, ears giving a slight twitch.

  
Blaytz smiled and slowly strokes under his chin “Well, where I’m from, when two rivals decide to settle their differences….well….” his hand slips into the water and gently traces circles over the inside of the Galra’s thigh.

  
Zarkon blushed and lowered his ears downwards gulping softly. Oh..Oh!

  
“…I suppose….” He leaned over the other “We can come to some form of agreement in such a manner. If you catch my meaning~”

  
He hoped the steam hud the blush on his cheeks when Blaytz grinned and purred.

  
“Hmmm…” the nalquodian continued tracing over the other’s thighs “Well? Would you?”

  
Zarkon felt the heat spread up through his neck before he nodded slowly. Honestly….it was the more peaceful alternative to settling some differences…and it would make Alfor happy…

  
He watched Blaytz disappear under the water, pulling his hand away from his thighs and for a moment there was nothing to see in the water. He didn’t feel him or anything fir a good full minute. He sighed softly, moving to stand—

  
—when two strong hands grip his thighs and place them on the blue nalquodian’s shoulders.

  
“Oomph!” He grunted a bit, not expecting that before he blinks in confusion when the other’s head peaks from the water, eyes half lidded as he leans up to nuzzle the inside of his thigh, “What—?”

  
“Shhhhh….just sit back and relax, turtledove,” he winked at him clicking his tongue before his head slips back into the water, with just the tips of his ear fins and antennae peaking out.

  
Zarkon blushed when he felt a kiss against his slit. The emperor gulped and felt a shiver run down his spine before he bit his bottom lip. Another kiss pressed to his inner thigh before moving up a little.

  
“Nnnngh….haaaaa…” he gulps a little looking down a bit.

  
Some bubbles come to the surface around the antennae poking out….before something rubs over his clit. It was light and slightly rough as it flicks over it. He covered his mouth, gasping and shivering.

  
“Oh..oh quizna—ooh!” he moved his hips up slightly, trying to move against it but slight claws dig into his his lightly to keep him in place, “O-ooh…! Mmmm…!”

  
He reached down shakily and placed a hand on Blaytz’s head and lightly pushed on it. He cried out when the tongue licks up over his soft lips before flicking over the clit again and slowly licking back down. The tip of it slowly lapped at the rim of the twitching cunt.

  
Zarkon gave a choked off moan, as the other’s mouth closes over his slit and starts to suckle on it. He grit his teeth, trying not to be loud. He didn’t want to cause any unneeded alarm and have guards sent in to check on him…

  
“Nnngh…B-Blaytz….quiznak, quiznak, quiznak….!” He gasped as he attempted to grind his hips down again, despite the grip on them, “Fuck…!”

  
There was a sudden muffled sound fro, the water before he felt the slight vibrations of humming against his thighs and genitals cause him to arch hard.

  
He bucked up, legs wrapping around the other’s head as cried out it softly. Oh stars….if he’d known how good that mouth was he’d have done this sooner….!

  
Blaytz purred softly as he starts to suckle on the sweet hole before him, suckling and slurping harder and swiping over the clit a little harder and faster. He smirked slightly at the legs grip on his head.

  
Ooooh he was close~

  
“Aaaa….AA—!” Zarkon cut himself off with a hand over his mouth as he came. There was quiet splashing as he arched and twitched slightly, his bid6 trembling

  
He slipped a bit, sliding down further in the water,justvhis face still above it as he gasps and pants…

  
He moaned quietly in protest when Blaytz pulled back, returning to the surface with a big grin. The nalquodian moved to lay between his legs.

  
“Ready for more turtledove?”

Zarkon has never blushed so hard at a nickname, 

_To be continued...._


	2. Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaan here is Part 2! Enjoy lovelies!

Blaytz shuddered as he held Zarkon’s head in place, groaning softly as he strokes over the scales on his head. He straddled the young emperor’s chest having him leaning back in the hot spring’s seats.

  
The Galra emperor purred deeply as he licks at one of the two cocks. He sucked around it slow and teasing as he grips the second slowly pumping it. He shivered a little.

  
“Gods you’re good with your mouth…” the nalquodian thrust his hips forwards when Zarkon gave his second cock a squeeze before giving a hard slurping suck on the other looking up at him.

  
I can say the same about you….

  
His slit was still tender from the attention of earlier, the heat of the water not helping recover from the orgasm earlier.  
He grunted when the cock in his mouth is pulled out with a wet pop “Guh….!”

Blaytz smiled down at him and reached down to stroke his face lightly. Such a pretty Galra…

  
“Turn over for me,” he purred softly, sliding down off his chest to stand in the water between his thighs, eyes half lidded as he watches him.

  
Zarkon blushed deeply, ears flickering “Mmmmm….” one part of him wanted to roll his eyes and nudge him away and tell him that was enough….but the aching heat between his legs needed relief and he was a needy thing.

  
He slowly pushed himself up and rolled over for him resting his forehead on the edge of the spring, his head, shoulders, back and rear above the surface of the warm water.

  
He gasped when he felt one of the two cocks rub against the outer folds of his cunt, blushing deeply as the upper one grinds between his buttocks. Zarkon looked back slightly, cheeks dark as he felt the other’s sharp fingers dig slightly into his hips, before leaning over him to press up against his back.

  
“I have to say, Zarky….” he reached into the water, pinching Zarkon’s clit with a smirk “I never thought I’d see you like this….”  
He bucked with a shiver, face growing darker “Mmmmm…N-neither did I-I….”

  
Blaytz nuzzles the side of his head smiling a little before nibbling his his neck lightly….before slipping one of his cocks inside of him a small wet slap sounding as he did. Zarkon gasped, eyes widened with a choke moan.

  
Holy quiznak…! He looked back slightly still feeling the second length pressed against his ass. He panted softly as the nalquodian thrusts into him slow and felt his claws slowly digging hard into his shoulders.

  
He grits his teeth pushing back into the thrusts ““Nnngh….! Is that the best you can do fish brea—AH!”

  
He jumped slightly when sharp teeth dig into his shoulder gasping softly. He shuddered a bit blushing harshly. He shuddered a bit and slumped down slightly,

  
“Aaaa…gghhnnngh…..”

“Oh…I can do better Zarkon…” he thrust harder “I can do better…”


End file.
